Sekotak Roti
by horide nat-chan
Summary: Shimizu Kiyoko tak pernah menyangka bila kisah cintanya yang baru saja akan dimulai harus berakhir dengang tragis. Karena pria yang ia cintai harus pergi meninggalakannya. #IHFE2016


"Sampai Nanti!"

nanti? Nanti kapan? Akuharus menunggu berapa lama lagi?

* * *

" **Sekotak Roti** **"**

 **Horide nat-chan**

 **Danger: Typo, kata berulang, kata kurang jelas, dll**

* * *

"Kiyoko!". Semakin jelas suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku terdengar memanggilku. "Hei, Yui." ujarku. Seketika, aku yang sedang sendiri di kolam air mancur harus pindah karena Kunimi yang mengajakku menuju Kantin. "Ano, Yui. Apa hubunganmu dengan Daichi baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku sedikit canggung sambil membenarkan tempat dudukku yang kurang nyaman.

Entahlah, walaupun kita sudah bersama sejak penerimaan murid dua tahun lalu, aku masih merasa sedikit canggung berbicara dengan nya. "Ah, soal itu yah. Mungkin baik-baik saja". Jawabnya sambil memonyongkan bibir keringnya. "Oh iya, iya." Jawabku sambil mengangguk dan mengakat alisku seolah-olah aku mengerti dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Setelah itu, kulanjutkan makan nasi rendangku dan menyimpan novel pinjamanku berjudul Hamada Horide.

.

.

Kulihat jam tanganku menunjukan pukul empat sore. Dan aku langsung menuju ruang Klub Voli yang berada cukup jauh dari kelasku. "Kiyoko-san! Aku datang menemuimu!" seperti biasa, Libero itu langsung berlari kearahku dan tidak ketinggalan disusul oleh kawan nya yang juga berlari sambil melompat kegirangan. "Nee, Hitoka-chan. Apa semua nya sudah berkumpul?" tanyaku saat melihat keadaan ruang Voli yang terasa sepi. "Ah, i- itu ya, e- etto, a- sepertinya, tinggal Sawamura-san dan Azumane-san saja…" jawabnya gugup dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir kesekujur tubuhnya. "Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Hitoka balik. "Oh, gitu ya. Memangnya kemana Azumane pergi?" tanyaku penasaran. "Sepertinya mereka sedang membeli minum diluar sana." Jawab Hitoka berbarengan dengan datang nya Sawamura dan Azumane yang membawa dua buah kantong kresek.

.

.

Dan seperti biasa, selepas latihan Voli, Aku selalu mampir untuk makan di _Meja Berger_ bersama Hitoka. Dan lagi-lagi, ia selalu saja membeli makanan kesukaan nya. "Ano… Shimizu-san. Mengapa tidak membeli _Vanilla Shake_ seperti biasanya?" Tanya Hitoka yang juga sedang membuka bungkus Roti Teriyaki kesukaannya. "Mungkin, karena Roti Teriyaki lebih cocok dengan _Vanilla Shake_." Jawabku pada Hitoka. "Oh ya, sepertinya kau semakin akrab saja dengan Hinata." Umpatku sambil tersenyum. "Ahh, tidak. Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin lebih pandai dalam bersosialisasi." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang tampak semakin memerah.

Tak lama setelah itu, kami langsung melanjutkan perjalanan karena hari juga sudah semakin gelap. "Terimakasih. Sampai jumpa!" tak lupa. Seperti biasanya, kata-kata itu selalu terlontar dari mulutnya saat kuantar ia sampai pemberhentian bus. Dan aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganku. _KERUNG~ KERUNG~_ terdengar suara _handphone_ ku berdering. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat membaca pesan singkat dengan isi yang tak terduga.

"Tadaima." Ucapku. "Okaeri." Jawab ibuku yang sedang berada di ruang tengah. Kubuka pintu kamarku untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum kami makan malam bersama seperti biasa. "Kiyoko!" panggil Ibuku. Aku yang baru saja tertidur langsung meninggalakan kamarku untuk makan malam.

"Ano… tadi, Sawamura bilang padaku. Dia mau mengajakku pergi ke Taman Festival-" "Jadi, kau akan pergi dengannya? Hanya berdua?" saut Ibuku memotong pembicaraan tanpa aku tahu maksud ia bebicara seperti itu. "Ahh, iya. Tapi, gak cuma berdua kok. Yui juga mengajakku dan Azumane juga ikut." Jawabku terburu-buru dan entah mengapa rasanya senang sekali saat mengucapkan namanya.

"Ohh, Azumane itu ace Karasuno yang sering kamu ceritain yah…" Mendadak, rasanya jadi campur aduk saat Ibuku menyebut namanya. "Loh, bukannya si Sawamura itu punyanya Yui yah?" Tanya ibuku sebelum aku menjawab semua perkataannya. "Ah, enggak juga. Punya bersama mungkin, Hahaha." Jawabku dengan tawa yang terlihat sangat memaksakan. Juga, tanpa berkata sedikitpun tentang Azumane.

[Skip.]

[Hari Minggu.]

 _KERUNG~ KERUNG~_ terdengar dering alarm _handphone_ yang mengganggu ketenangan tidurku. Segera aku langsung menuju ruang Tengah untuk berputar-putar mencari angin segar sekaligus menghilangkan rasa kantukku. "Kiyoko, cepat makan!" seru Ibuku. Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab perintah Ibuku dan langsung menuju tolet. _KERUNG~ KERUNG~_ Kaget nya aku saat masuk ke Kamar langsung mendengar _Handphon_ eku yang berdering tanda panggilan masuk dari Yui. "Tumben pagi-pagi gini nelpon" gumamku dalam hati. "Halo, Yui~" panggilku. "Ahh, halo Kiyoko. Jadi gini, hari ini jadi nya kita bakal naik mobil Azumane. Kumpulnya di gerbang Sekolah yah… Biar gak bingung." Jelas Yui menerangkan. "Ohh, iya. Oke." Jawabku singkat. "Oke, baybay~" Teriaknya bersemangat.

.

.

"Yosh. Siap? Berangkat!" Seru Azumane yang duduk tepat didepan Yui. "Asahi, suaramu keras sekali." Tegur Sawamura yang duduk disebelahnya. "Hihi, maaf." Jawab Azumane sambil membungkukan badan dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf?!" Seru Sawamura yang tanpa sadar dirinya juga mengganggu ketenangan.

Dan di tengah perjalanan menuju Taman Festival, Yui malah meminta di bukakan semua jendela mobil hanya karena ia merasa kurang nyaman saat menaiki mobil ber- _AC_. "Kamu gak 'papa?" tanyaku khawatir. Yui tersenyum "Maaf yah, jadi begini." Ujarnya di susul tawa puasnya seakan-akan ia memenangkan segalanya. "Kalau mau turun sebentar juga bisa kok." Tawar Azumane kepada Yui. "Enggak kok, makasih. Aku gak apa-apa, serius." Jawab Yui dengan senyum lebarnya.

Setelah tragedi Yui tadi. Akhirnya Kami ber-empat sampai di tujuan dengan sehat selamat dan entah mengapa, Yui juga mendadak menjadi bertenaga kembali semenjak turun dari mobil Azumane. "Ahhh~ segarnya~" ujar Yui sambil mengepalkan tanganya yang di angkat ke udara. "Sudah kuduga" komen Sawamura dengan senyumnya yang menyerupai campuran Akabane dan Hishiro. "Hah?" umpat Azumane bingung. "Setiap naik mobil, ia pasti selalu seperti itu." Terang Sawamura yang kini di lengkapi dengan senyum iblis ala tahu masak yang dilumuri dengan saus kacang. "Ano… Sekarang kita akan bagaimana ya?" tanyaku ditengah keheningan pembicaraan. "Kalau begitu, kita naik wahana Roaler Koaster saja!" Sawamura berpendapat.

Seketika, kami yang memang sudah berdiri di depan Roaler Koaster langsung menuju antrian untuk mendapatkan tiket. Dan Yui malah menolak tawaranku untuk naik bersamaku. Karena sepertinya ia memang sengaja merencanakan ini agar aku dapat duduk berdua dengan Azumane. Dan lagi-lagi aku mengantri berdua dengan Azumane karena kejamnya Yui yang bersama Sawamura telah meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu. "Shimizu…" Panggil Azumane. _DEG_ "ya?" kataku sambil menengok ke arah Azumane yang tersenyum manis padaku.

"Asahi…" Entah mengapa, aku jadi menyebut namanya seperti itu di dalam hatiku

...

…

...

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menatap mata coklatnya, diriasi dengan senyuman manis yang membuatku semakin nyaman berada di dekatnya. Aku berharap waktu tetap seperti ini. Aku suka saat–

.

.

.

"Shimizu, ini…" seketika aku yang sedang bertatap mata dengan Azumane sambil membayangkan sesuatu yang juga tak kumengerti, aku sadar bahwa dari tadi ia mengulurkan tanganya untuk memberikan tiketnya padaku. "Hah? Ehh, maaf, 'udah dari tadi ya?" Kataku jadi agak ngawur kemana-mana. Padahal saat itu sama sekali tidak lah lama. Tapi, aku malah bilang seperti itu padanya. "Ya 'udah yuk!" Ajak Azumane yang lagi-lagi dibarengi dengan senyum manisnya.

"AAAAA!" Mendadak Azumane berteriak saat menuruni tikungan tajam. "AAAAA!" Azumane kembali berteriak saat kepalanya berada lebih rendah dibandingkan dengan kakinya. "AAAAA" "AAAAA" "AAAAA" Kurang lebih ia berteriak setiap tiga detik sekali. "AAAAA" "AAAAA" Dan begitulah seterusnya hingga kami selesai menaiki Roaler Koaster yang memang cukup menyeramkan bagiku. "Menyenangkannya…" Ujar Azumane yang sepertinya lupa akan apa yang telah ia lakukan barusan. Setelah itu aku dan Azumane langsung menuju tempat yang telah kami setujukan –Bangku di bawah pohon yang berdaun lebat yang tempat nya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Roaler Koaster tadi.

"Nih…" Ujar Yui sambil memberikan se- _cup_ _Vanilla Shake_ kesukaanku. "Eee, makasih" Tanggapku. "Jadinya kita makan disini aja yah." Ujar Sawamura menegaskan.

"Ehh, kamu bawa sendok lagi gak?" Tanyaku pada Yui. "Eee.. asa bawa da' aku teh. Tapi plastik. Tunggu ya." Jawab Yui yang langsung mengorek-ngorek tasnya. "Ohh iya, tadi aku kasihin Ke Adiknya Hinata. Kamu sih, kotak makannya nyatu (bersekat)" Jelas Yui agak kecewa sambil mengomeliku juga. "Hinata?" Tanyaku bingung sambil terpikir Hinata yang berambut Oren. "Iyah, yang kelas satu~ Soalnya, tadi pas adiknya makan Rujak, sendoknya jatuh." Yui kembali menjelaskan. "Kenapa ehh?" Tanya Sawamura yang tiba-tiba menyambar. "Sendok nya ketinggalan. Sup nya belum dimakan." Jelas Yui pada Sawamura dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi datar. "Nih.. Aku bawa lebih." Tawar Azumane sambil memperlihatkan kotak peralatannya yang berisikan sendok semua. "Makasih" Ujarku sedikit tersenyum malu sambil mengambil sendoknya.

Setelah selesai makan, kami langsung menaiki wahana lainnya. "Kapten, Azumane-san, Shimizu-san, eee… Yui-san!" dari kejauhan seseorang berteriak sambil berlari mendekat kearah kami. "Hallo!" sapa Natsu –Adik Hinata yang juga ikut ke Taman Festival. "Halo, Konichiwa!" Sapa Azumane balik. "Kalian hanya berdua?" Tanya Sawamura. "Iyah.. Tempat nya keren!" Seru Hinata yang terlihat sangat terpesona seperti baru pertama kalinya datang ke Taman Festival. "Kalo gitu, duluan yah. Sampai besok!" ujar Hinata sambil melambaikan tanganya disusul dengan Natsu yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore. Setelah menaiki wahana Eir Skey, kami memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Dan sebelum pulang, kami membeli dulu Arumanis di sebelah gerbang pintu keluar. "Sini, uangnya kumpulin semua." Ujar Sawamura. Dan setelah itu, Azumane berniat mengantar kami sampai depan rumah kami masing-masing.

.

.

Yui dan Sawamura turun terlebih dahulu. suasana jelas semakin canggung karena hanya ada kami beruda –aku dan Azumane. Juga, suara hembusan angin yang masuk ke dalam mobil ini. "Ah..." gumam Azuamane tampak seperti orang yang melupakan sesuatu. "Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung. "Ehh, masih ada waktu gak?" tanya Azumane seperti akan mengajakku kesuatu tempat. "Iyah, ada. Memangnya kenapa?" Aku yang duduk disisi jendela hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaannya. "Ehhm, mau temenin aku mampir ke toko roti gak?" Azumane balik bertanya sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya seperti biasa. "Iyah, mau- iyah, boleh." ralatku malu. "Oke!"

.

"Yuk!" Ajak Azumane selepas turun dari mobil. Dan saat kulihat, ternyata tempat ini adalah cabang toko roti yang biasa teman Ibuku beli. "Kamu, sering beli roti disini?" Tanyaku padanya. "Iyah, soalnya rotinya enak-enak. Sekarang aku beli sih, karena teman Mamaku nitip. "Jelas Azumane. "Oh, gitu ya. Aku juga pernah makan sih, tapi itu juga karena dikasih sama teman Ibuku." Gumamku.

.

.

Salah satu kotak roti yang sedari tadi digenggamnya diberikan kepadaku "Nih." Azumane tersenyum. "Tidak. Terimakasih." Tolakku malu. "Oh, yasudah." Azumane kembali tersenyum sambil kembali memasukkan sekotak roti tersebut kedalam kantong belanjaan-nya.

Karena memang jaraknya sudah tidak terlalu jauh lagi, kami sampai didepan rumahku. Kubuka pintu mobilnya. "terimakasih banyak." Ucapku sambil tersenyum malu. "Mampir dulu yuk" aku hanya bisa menunduk sebelum Azumane kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi. "Makasih, aku harus cepat memberikan roti ini pada mamaku." Jelas Azumane sambil mengambil sesuatu di kantong belanjaan-nya "Shimizu, ini." "Heh?" aku bingung, mengapa Azumane kembali memberikan sekotak roti yang sudah kutolak tadi.

"Aku Cuma bisa ngasih ini. Kalau kamu gak suka, buat keluargamu saja. Terima yah. Anggap aja… Oleh-oleh!" "Juga, makasih 'udah temenin aku beli Roti." Azumane yang berkata seperti itu langsung membuat wajahku memerah sekaligus terharu. Walau.. Janggut Negatif nya timbul lagi. "Gawat! Aku gak boleh nangis. Nggak!" aku hanya bisa berteriak girang didalam hatiku sebelum kuterima oleh-oleh darinya. Aku mengangguk "Gak masalah kok. Makasih ya, Azumane-san… Aku suka." "juga, Sendoknya aku kembalikan besok ya."Kuberikan senyum terbaik saat kuterima tawarannya. Rasanya, aku seperti akan meledak. Aku sangat ingin menangis. "Syukurlah kalau kamu suka. Aku juga ikut Senang. Kalau masalah sendok, buat kamu aja." ujar Azumane. "Enggak kok. Enggak usah..." Lagi-lagi aku menolak pemberian darinya. "Oke deh! kapan-kapan aja." Azumane kembali masuk kedalam mobil hitamnya. Kaca mobil yang menutupi Azumane sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti!" ujar Azumane yang berada didalam mobil sambil melambaikan tanganya. "Hati-hati." Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, aku langsung kembali menuju kamarku sambil membawa sekotak roti dari Azumane yang setengahnya telah habis dimakan oleh keluargaku. "Ah, _lowbat_ " Seperti biasa, _handphone_ ku mati kehabisan batre. Dan biasanya, jika _handphone_ ku sudah dicas malam-malam seperti ini, aku tidak akan memainkan _handphone_ kulagi sampai jam istirahat di sekolah besok. "Lebih baik, besok kubuatkan Bento saja untuknya. Oh iya, sekalian kembaliin sendoknya" Gumamku riang dalam hati.

[Skip.]

[Di kelas.]

Aku bingung, mengapa kelas ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. "Wah? Yang bener? Azumane kelas sebelah?" Salah satu teman sekelasku heboh membicarakan Azumane. "Yui! Ini kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir. Tiba-tiba Yui menangis. "Apa, kamu gak baca pesan di grup?" ia malah balik bertanya. "Kenapa? Hapeku mati." Tanyaku semakin khawatir. "Ada apa dengan Azumane-san?" tanyaku _to the point_ "Ke- kecelakaan… Dan, tidak bisa diselamatkan.." jelas Yui terbata-bata. "Hah? Gak.. mung..kin…" Aku yang mendengar ungkapan itu langsung terdiam. Kugenggam Bento yang yang kubawa untuknya dan melihat kearah _handphone_ ku yang barusaja ku aktifkan.

…

 **Michimiya Yui** : Di follow yah.. temen aku.

pramestya_jati :v

31 Juli

 **Takeda** : Turut berduka atas meninggalnya

Azumane Asahi pada hari

Minggu, 31 Juli. Pukul 17.00

 **Sugawara** : Hah?

 **Yuu** : Aku baru aja, ketemu dia kemarin.. Turut berduka

 **Sugawara** : Turut berduka

 **Enoshita** : Turut berduka…

 **Sawamura Daichi** : Turut berduka.

 **Michimiya Yui** : Turut berduka…

…

Menuju tempat dudukku. Dan terdiam memandagi kota diluar jendela sana. Itu hal pertama yang kulakukan saat aku tahu Azumane telah tiada. Aku teringat perkataan terakhirnya yang kudengar "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti!"

"Nanti? Nanti kapan? Aku harus menunggu berapa lama lagi? Kukira, kita masih akan bertemu lagi. Kalau saja… Kalu saja aku bisa sedikit lebih lama di dekatmu. Aku… Suka saat kita bersama. Aku ingin-" Air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipiku. "melihatmu melakukan _spike_ yang indah untuk tim _Volly_ yang kami cintai. Aku senang pernah mengenalmu…"

Tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata, entah sampai kapan ini berakhir.


End file.
